dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth (Pan's Ascent)
' Earth' is the home world of Pan and a majority of the Z-Fighters in Pan's Ascent, and is the main setting of the Peaceful Earth Saga. History Post-Cell Games The entirely of Earth's history prior to and after the Cell Games occurred like in the main timeline until 7 years later, where Babidi never making it to the planet prevented the awakening of Majin Buu and its destruction. While Hercule still went on to win the 25th World Martial Arts tournament, Goku and Vegeta had their final battle with each other before Goku went on to face Hercule, getting rung out with one punch. With no threats to the Earth, Goku returned to the afterlife for good. 28th World Martial Arts Tournament After Hercule went on to win the 26th and 27th tournaments, he found himself up against his daughter Videl, whom had been absent since after the 25th, in the tournament's first-ever final between parent and child. After a long bout between the two with neither willing to be rung out or beaten by the countdown, Hercule finally forfeit the match, giving Videl the win, then announced his retirement. 29th World Martial Arts Tournament 30 Years After Cell The populace of Earth had enjoyed 30 years of peace with virtually no threats to the planet since Cell. During this peace time, crime had become so low that Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman hadn't been seen in action for years due to not being needed. 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament In Age 797, Kani Shinhan, Nam, Pan, Wild Tiger, a mysterious fighter named Nos Noget, and various fighters participated in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. The highlights of the tournament were Kani revealing her changing hair color and personalities, her combination of both the Four Witches and Multi-Form techniques, Nos Noget removing his disguise and revealing himself to be Son Goten, Goten going Super Saiyan in his battle with Pan, and him going on to win by defeating the prior champion Nareg, becoming the first member of the Son family to win a tournament since the 23rd tournament over 40 years ago. Frieza's Second Coming The day following the tournament, Frieza's ship was seen floating above Satan City. Hercule, the Z-Fighters, Bulma, and Capsule Corp aided in a mass evacuation to ensure the area was clear once the battle began. In a hard-fought bout, the Z-Fighters managed to down the ship itself and greatly reduce the Frieza Force's numbers, but they were soon met by Frieza, whom was already in his final form. The four Super Saiyans battled Frieza while the remainder of the Z-Fighters battled the remaining Frieza Forces, but the tide turned when Frieza unveiled his new golden form, which enabled him to kill the vast majority of the Z-Fighters with ease. Destruction Pan, Bulla, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Hercule, the last five survivors, were eventually caught and killed one by one until Pan was the only one remaining. After going Super Saiyan and annihilating the last few Frieza soldiers, Pan was left crippled by Frieza as he formed his Death Ball, now uninterested in ruling or selling the Earth and preferring to destroy it to have his revenge on Son Goku. With no further resistance remaining, Frieza's Death Ball went on to destroy the entire planet and all life on it, with the only survivor being Pan, whom was left to die in space before suddenly vanishing. Without divine intervention from the likes of Whis, Earth's fate was sealed and it became little more than a memory for the few species' that knew of its existence. Category:Nkstjoa Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Canon Planets Category:Destroyed Planets